Lost Love
by BlackRoseMistress
Summary: George and Luna were meant to be. One night in the woods proved it. They left their spouses adnhad a baby. Flashbacks happen when a parent picks up their child. Remembering a lost love can cause tears to flow. One-Shot. Character death.


He saw a flash of blonde hair and it instantly brought back memories. Memories of the love he had with a forbidden love. Forbidden because they were both sworn to another. But that didn't stop them, when they realized that they were meant to be together. But that time has passed now. He cannot get her back, because she is gone and she is never coming back to him. But he can still relive the memories he has of her. Of the love they shared and they day everything went wrong an ended up so right.

_He was walking in the woods at night, like he always did. It was peaceful and it let him relax and take time away from his wife. He loved her, he really did, but sometimes she was…overwhelming. The married life was certainly not what he expected. _

_ He heard a sound and turned to see a flash of blonde hair. Instantly, he knew who it was. He had seen that hair so many times in his childhood, simply because the owner of the hair was his little sister's best friend. The last time he had seen her, it was the funeral of his brother, who was killed in the Battle of Hogwarts._

_ "Luna, Luna is that you?" he asked. _

_ She looked startled. She slowed turned around. She recognized his voice, he knew that much, but was she expecting to see him again? _

_ "George, what are you doing out here so late? I thought I was the only one who came out here," Luna announced._

_ "I come out here when I want to get away from the married life. It is so…confusing sometimes."_

_ "Angelina right?"_

_ "What?"_

_ "You married Angelina Johnson, right?"_

_ "Oh yeah. Sometimes I wonder if I made the right choice when I married her. I mean we get along great and I love her, but I wonder if I truly love her love her. Sometimes it's as if she is still just Fred's old girlfriend and my best friend, not my wife. It shouldn't feel like that, marriage. I shouldn't question if me and my wife are meant to be together, should I?" George admitted._

_ "I know completely how you feel. Rolf is an amazing guy. But we don't…we don't have any spark between us. There never was a spark. I only married him because Father told me to. Rolf's father told Father that I was a disgrace to the family because I was, and I quote, 'Crazy and needed to be sent somewhere'. Father never thought that though, he told me. He said that they were trying to help us and that Rolf is an amazing person. I mean he is amazing, but we don't click. He tries to get me to sell the quibbler, you know. Never will I ever give up the quibbler, it is all I have left of my father," Luna told George._

_They decided to move under an old tree and sit down. For the rest of the night they just sat down and talked about sweet nothings. They connected in a way they never had before. George admitted to her that he and Fred used to call her crazy all the time, but that she was different now, more mature he called it. _

_**That night led so many more spent under that old oak tree in the woods, just talking about their lives. After two months, they had both gained feelings for each other. Soon after that, Luna became pregnant with his child. Their respective spouses found out, and left them. But The Burrow was more excited than ever for their love. Ginny was a little angry that it didn't work out with Angelina, but was more or less excited for the new duo.**_

George let a tear slip as he thought about his true love. He had lost her when she gave birth to a baby girl. The baby was a gift from Luna to him in her last breaths. The name of the little girl was a name that Luna had loved, and so he had named her that. Anavell Faith Weasley.

Anavell was a perfect mix of them. She had her mom's blonde hair and George's green eyes. She was shy and quiet like Luna, but when you got to know her she was the jokester like her dad and his twin brother. Everyone would always say that she was the perfect little girl, having all the good traits and barely any bad. George couldn't have agreed more

George smiled as his little girl ran up to him. Anavell always asked her about her mom now that she was old enough to understand that her mom wasn't coming back. He always told her a new story every time, each one about a different time they were with each other. HE told her about Luna in Hogwarts, when they were together…everything. Anavell would laugh and say that she wanted to meet her and George would just say that someday she would. Someday she would meet the women he cares so much about. One day he would also see her, and that will be the day his life will be complete once again.


End file.
